A new life inside the glass
by BroniesB4Phonies
Summary: John Miles and Cindy Miller two friends who were fans of the tv show My Little Pony with not so good lives try to forget about their problems in a picnic but something happens that leaves them in a place they're not supposed to be. Will they try to find a way out and return to their normal lives or accept this whole new life?
1. Chapter 1

The mirror in the lake. A portal to a mistake

Chapter one: The mirror.

March 24

A little child was sitting in a chair watching the rainy day pass all by himself in his house. His name. John Paul Miles, age eleven, spiky black hair, white skin and sky blue eyes.

The reason of why he was watching the day pass is because his parents died two years ago in a plane accident and the only thing he could do was watch in silence hearing the rain hit against the window and the loud noises of the city.

Even though his parents left him with a decent house and a big amount of money he wasn't happy because he had no one but his maid Cindy to make him company, she was like the sister he never had and she understood John's situation because she ran away from her home when she was twelve. Her whole name is Cindy Miller, seventeen, brown hair and skin, and green rupee eyes.

By the pass of the hours it was getting darker and the rain was getting stronger.

—Johnny your fav show is on the tv! Won't you come and watch it?—Cindy said to John who was inside his room upstairs.

—...Yeah...I'll be downstairs in a bit...— He closed the windows, took a look at a photo he had of him and his parents and he walked downstairs where Cindy was waiting for him.

—C'mon Johnny it's about to start— Cindy said while walking to the sofa.

John nodded and followed Cindy to the sofa, John wasn't a kid of much words except when he was with Cindy and she knew by the look of his eyes that he was worried of watching My Little Pony because it would be abnormal for a boy.

—Don't you worry Johnny, it's normal for a boy to like a girls show, there are this group of persons called bronies who watch the show and they are all boys—Cindy said patting John's head. John smiled at Cindy, sat in the sofa and they started to watch the show.

When the show ended Cindy got up from the sofa.

—I'll make dinner— She said while walking to the kitchen.

John nodded and he got up to walk to his room, a while later he was drawing himself and Cindy as ponies, added some shadow effects, he put the names on the corresponding pony and went downstairs.

Meanwhile Cindy was cooking a normal dinner for John and herself, when she finished she sat in a chair to rest a little, she saw John with a paper on his hands.

—What's that Johnny?— She asked and John showed her the drawing.

—Wow Johnny you got skills on drawing ponies!— She said while looking at the drawing.

—Thanks...— Said John.

—It's me who should be thanking you for this great drawing— Cindy replied in a mocking tone.

They both laughed a little and went silent for a moment until Cindy asked.

—Do you wanna dinner?— And John nodded.

After the dinner John went to the living room and Cindy stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

—Johnny tomorrow you're using the blue uniform, right?— Cindy asked.

—Yes— Replied John.

—Thanks, now, it's time to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow—

Cindy took her things, walked to the living room and was about to leave but John said.

—Wait—Cindy stopped and turned to him.

—Huh? What is it Johnny?—

—Um...can you stay with me?—

Cindy looked in sadness to John who was standing with a teddy bear in his arms.

—Sure thing kiddo— She let her things fall in the ground and walked to hug John.

—I know how you fell Johnny, but no matter what I won't leave you alone—John hugged back Cindy and replied.

—Thanks Cindy...—

They both went upstairs and John said.

—...There's a guest room next to my parents room—

—I know Johnny, but thanks anyways—

They both went to their rooms and let the night sky with it's rain wash the pain that was inside both of them and blow away any sad memory, letting them both to sleep patiently.

The next morning John woke up early in the morning and went downstairs to have breakfast and make his lunch he also made Cindy a coffee and left her a donut he went upstairs to the guests room to wake Cindy up, he shook her a little and she woke up.

—Huh? What time is it?—Asked Cindy.

—Five o' clock— Replied John.

—You're gonna walk to school?—

John nodded.

—Don't go out without your taser—

John nodded and went downstairs, he took his keys and his taser and because he was a little bit paranoid he also took his galvanized knuckles and tear gas, he thought "better safe than sorry" and walked to the school.

After a tiring and boring day of school John was walking back at home.

—Johnny over here!— Said Cindy who was in her car waiting for him.

—Cindy? What are you doing here?— Asked John.

—Well I wanted to return the favor you left me today in the morning, c'mon get in—

John got in Cindy's car and they started to drive towards his house.

—So, how was your day kiddo?—

—Regular, and you?—

—Well it was a normal day for a normal I was thinking, since it's a beautiful day why don't we go on a picnic?—

John smiled and replied.

—That sounds good—

—Do you know any places?— Asked Cindy.

—Yes, I will tell you where is it when we get home—

They arrived to John's house and he went upstairs while she was preparing everything for the picnic.

A while later John got downstairs with a backpack that had some clothes in it.

—What's all that for?—

—The place that I know has a lake so I thought that we could go and swim—

—Oh, but I don't have a swimsuit—

—My mom used to have but they were all too..inappropriate so I looked for the most...acceptable—

—Oh I see, well kiddo ready for leaving?—

John nodded and they both got outside, got to the car and Cindy started to drive while John gave her the directions, a while later they both arrived to a forest.

—Is it here?— Asked Cindy.

—Yes but we have to go on foot from here on— Replied John.

They both came out of the car with the food and their backpacks, and started to walk inside the forest.

20 minutes later they arrived to the lake John talked about and Cindy was amazed at how clear and shiny the water was.

John and Cindy looked for a place to sit and when they found one Cindy said.

—Johnny this place is beautiful—

—My parents and I used to come here whenever we had the chance—

—And how did you find this place?—

—Thanks to a lost ball—

—Oh—

They were sitting in peace eating the food Cindy brought and relaxing with the flowing air and the voices of the birds singing.

Everything seemed normal, until something shiny caught John's eye.

—Cindy, do you see that?—

—What? What is it?—

—There's something shiny in those bushes—

John got up and walked towards the bush.

—Cindy can you help me? It's something heavy—

—Sure thing kiddo— She got up and went to help John they pulled out a large box from it that had a weird image on top of it.

—What is this?— Asked John.

—Dunno but...hey this image...I recognize it—

—Isn't this image represent the elements of harmony from the My little pony show?—

—Yeah, here help me open it Johnny—

John nodded and they both opened the box and inside was a mirror.

—A mirror? I never saw it in here before— John said.

—Could it mean something?— Asked Cindy.

The mirror started to shine and John laid it on the floor.

—Ok now that's not normal is it?— Asked Cindy.

John took a closer view at the mirror and suddenly it was trying to suck him into it as if it were a vacuum but John grabbed one of the edges trying to hold his grip.

—AHHH! Cindy help me!— He shouted.

—Hold on kiddo!— Cindy grabbed John's hand and tried to pull him out but they only were sucked into the mirror with everything they have brought with them.

Elsewhere they were expelled by the mirror and smashing them against the floor leaving them unconscious.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aaaand here is the first chapter of my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it and leave a review if you want v(•w)-b

BroniesB4Phonies out!

(I uploaded this from my Ipod so I apology for any confusions while reading this)


	2. Chapter 2

A new life inside the glass

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Open your eyes, here starts the new life

John's POV: (Darkness...this is all I see, am I dead? Am I unconscious? No...I'm not, I didn't felt pain...I'm still alive, I have to do something) I opened my eyes partially only to realize that I was laying in my back with the sun shining in my face, I tried to get up only to fall to the ground again, I tried at least three times until I gave up and fully opened my eyes, I looked at my hands and feet and they were no longer there, instead there were hooves, I was so confused and tried to get up one more time but this time I did it in all four hooves and I no longer fell to the ground I looked around a little and saw my backpack I put it on even tough I had problems, I remember what happened...that mirror in the lake...all was so sudden and fast that I almost forgot about it and also...Cindy! I have to find her! She was trying to help me but apparently we both ended up here.

Cindy's POV:(Ugh...my head hurts so much...) *Gasp!* —The kiddo!— I said trying to get up but I instantly lost control over my body and fell down —The hell?— I looked at myself and something REALLY weird caught my attention. Hooves I have hooves instead of hands and feet —Oh my god...are we really here?— I stood up in all four and looked around, all I could see was trees, trees and more trees I suppose I'm in the Everfree... —Johnny!— I shouted out loud in concern, apparently these trees block any sound because I'm sure he can recognize my voice even if I'm 30 meters away from him. Man I don't wanna lose him, he's so young and so defenseless, I have to find him no matter what.

Story's POV: And so they both began to search for each other, so close yet so far they were slowly walking in opposite directions, John walking towards the Sweet Apple Acres and Cindy towards Ponyville not knowing what life had planned for both of them.

An hour later Cindy got to Ponyville knowing perfectly where she was located now

—Oh my gosh it's even prettier than I thought!— Cindy said in a high pitched tone. —First things first, I have to know how do I look— Cindy walked up to the park to see her reflection on the clean water and what she saw was an unicorn with brown long mane and fur with rupee green eyes. —Hmmm...this is weird, I still have my clothes...well I think the mirror adapted the clothes too, man I wonder what's my cutie mark— Cindy took off her white T-shirt and her jeans, she had a lot of troubles because she no longer had fingers but she managed to do it, when she was done she looked at her flank and her cutie mark was a gun with an acoustic guitar next to it .

—Heh well I'm good at shooting people and playing guitar I suppose— Cindy said in a mocking tone and yes, she knew how to shoot a gun, she had a license to have one and she was an expert, specially with handguns.

The fact that she still didn't know how to use her magic was gonna be a problem but she was still focused on finding John so she started to think.

—I've got an idea!, if I'm in Ponyville then that means I have three of the elements bearers living in this town, I'll request a reunion with them, find lil' Johnny and if we have a little lucky they'll probably be able to send us home— Cindy said putting her clothes on her lome and running towards the library.

Meanwhile with John (1 hour ago)

He wasn't having the best of the lucks nor the worst, he was lost, but he found a road, but he didn't know where it lead, but it wasn't natural so somebody made it,but they could be hostile, but they could not.

So much doubts were running in John's head until he heard a growl coming from his stomach.

—Lucky me I still have my backpack...— He opened it but there was nothing but his self-protection kit,a bottle of water and his notebook.

—I have to find a place to stay before the night falls—he said fastening his pace with a worried face.

John was scared of being alone and worried about Cindy all he hoped was that she was fine and nothing had happened to her, 30 minutes later John started to get tired and all seemed to be going south until he saw an apple tree, he smiled at the heavens and ran towards it to take an apple and give it a big bite, he found food,but he had to find shelter and thanks to god's sake there was a farm right in front of him, John wasted no time and ran towards it, when he was in front of the door, he raised his hoof and he was about to knock the door but his negative thoughts stopped him so he lowered his hoof and slowly walked away only to be stopped by a voice.

Meanwhile at Ponyville (30 mins later)

Cindy arrived the library and knocked the door as fast as she could, she looked from left to right constantly and when the door opened she was still knocking but this time she was knocking Spike's head.

—Umm...—Spike said stopping Cindy's hoof.

—Oh I'm sorry Spike, is Twilight here?— She said lowering her hoof, Spike had a confused look on his face and asked.

—How did you?— He was about to finish but was cutoff by Cindy.

—Long story, I'll explain later, but please, this is important— Cindy said putting a hoof on Spike's shoulder, he nodded and let Cindy in.

—I'll go get Twilight, you stay here— Spike said walking upstairs as fast as he could, Cindy nodded and she just sat on a couch.

Meanwhile with John (30 mins ago)

The night fell in the Sweet Apple Acres and all over Ponyville.

—Hey you, wait there— John heard a voice behind him, he stopped walking and turned around to see a small filly around his age with yellow fur, dark pink mane with a big pink ribbon on it and a kind of orange eye color, John stood there without saying anything trying to remember where he saw this pony.

—(I think this is Applejack's sister...what was her name? Oh right, Apple Bloom...)— John thought.

—Need somethn'? Why are ya starin' at me like that?— Apple Bloom asked and John shrugged.

—Ah'll ask again, Need somethn'?— John nodded and took the notebook from his backpack and drew a house with the word "Shelter" below it with his quill, John took different classes that involved writing and drawing so he didn't had a problem with drawing and/or writing with his mouth.

—What's that in yer mouth?— Apple Bloom asked.

John wrote: "I'll explain later, can you help me?"

Apple Bloom nodded and said.

—Ah'll go get mah sistah, you stay here— John nodded looking around all the place, he saw a little puddle of water and walked up to it to see himself, he was an earth pony with his black spiky mane, white fur and sky blue eyes.

—(Why do I still have my clothes?)— John thought he took off his black leather jacket and his navy blue t-shirt and was left just with his jeans.

—Howdy there lil' fella! Can I help ya?— John quickly spun around and Applejack was there speaking to him, John didn't said anything, nodded and showed her his notebook.

Applejack stood there speechless and confused and asked.

—You...have no home?— John shook his head and wrote: "I just need shelter for one night, I'll be no bother."

Applejack replied

—Well yer welcome to stay here as long as you want and do somethin' for the farm— John smiled and wrote "Thank you." Apple Bloom asked

—Hey why dontcha talk? You're a mime or what?— John remained silent for a moment and then said

—I don't like to talk...— He quickly turned his head to another direction to evade visual contact.

—Heh you remind me of Flutters— Said Applejack scratching the back of her head.

—And why yer wearing all those clothes?— Asked Apple Bloom again.

John simply took his notebook again and turned the page that said "I'll explain later" and circled it three times.

They both nodded and let John into the house only to be met by Big Mac staring at John in silence and John doing the same they staid like that three minutes until they smiled at each other and nodded.

—Name's Big Macintosh but ya'll call me Big Mac— He said extending his hoof to John, John reached his hoof and shook it in greetings.

—My name is John Paul Miles but if you can just call me Johnny— He said smiling at him. The three had a WTF? face and John took his notebook and opened it on the page "I'll explain later" then they all nodded.

Meanwhile with Cindy (Normal time)

—So, let me get this straight, you, Cindy Millers and John Paul Miles were in a place special for him relaxing, John found a mirror in a box that had the symbol of the Elements of Harmony printed on it and when you opened it basically dragged you two to our world?— Asked Twilight with a cup of coffee levitating.

—Yeah, but that's not the most important, when I woke up, I woke up in the Everfree forest, I lost John and I tried to shout so he could hear me but the trees made it impossible so with all the pain that my soul can drag I had to leave the forest to look for you and ask you for your help, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him— Cindy said lowering her head with a tear running down her cheek.

—I still can't believe the part that you're not from Equestria but I believe in this John kid, I would tell the girls but I really doubt any of them is awake so we'll have to look for him tomorrow, also if it is okay with you I must send a letter to the princess to let her know about this— Twilight said taking a sip of her coffee.

—As long as it brings me my lil' kiddo yeah, I'm fine with it— Cindy said standing up.

—Spike— Twilight said.

—Yeah Twi?—

—Take note, Dear Princess Celestia, I must notify you about these two individuals...—

At Canterlot (Throne Room)

—...Nearby a lake— Celestia read the letter.

—Sister I do believe that these individuals have found by accident our alternative portal to the human world and they did not did it on purpose— Said Luna to her sister.

—I must agree with you Luna, the human world's weather is always changing and it must have unearthed it from it's stash— Said Celestia rolling over the letter.

—Does it say anything more?— Asked Luna.

—Yes it also says about a children under the care of Cindy Millers, John Paul Miles. he was lost during the incident and he is a priority to Cindy Millers— Said Celestia.

—Oh so I must assume they are related?— Asked Luna.

—They have a fraternal relationship, probably because their pasts, they both lost their parents but in different circumstances— Said Celestia looking at her sister.

—Specify them please— Said Luna.

Celestia kept reading the letter and gasped

—What is it sister?— Asked Luna.

—Cindy was abused by her parents and almost left her to die so she left her house and John's parents died in an accident— Luna gasped and said with a little fear and disgust in her voice.

—What an horror!, sister we must reply now!—

—I agree sister—

Celestia and Luna started to write a letter to Twilight and Cindy which was finished two minutes after Twilight's letter was send.

At the library (Twilight's home)

Spike had a nausea look in his face and he burped a letter.

—It's here!— Spike said opening it and reading.

—...Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. P.S: Our mayor condolences to Cindy Miller and John Paul Miles—

—Well there you have it, we're gonna start tomorrow because I doubt any of the girls are awake— Twilight said sitting in a chair.

—Well thank you anyways— Said Cindy putting her hooves in her head.

—Do you have a place to stay?— Twilight asked.

—No, can I stay here? Just for the night— Said Cindy looking at Twilight which nodded.

—Thanks, now, if I'm allowed, I'll sleep right now, I'm really tired and my head hurts a lot— Cindy said laying in the couch.

—Try to rest as much as you can we will probably need all of out energy, good night— Said Twilight going back to her room.

—Good night Twilight, good night Spike— Cindy said closing her eyes.

—Night Cindy— Said Spike.

Cindy looked trough a window in concern thinking about John

At Sweet Apple Acres (some mins ago)

—Alright ya two, I wantcha to sleep as early as possible, we're startn' early this mornin', g'night—Said Applejack as she turned off the lights.

—G'night sistah!— Said Apple Bloom as she waved goodbye to her.

—Sleep well Apple Bloom— Said John turning to the other side to look at the window.

—G'night to ya too Johnny— She said as she laid down and drifted off to sleep quick.

John stared at the window in concern thinking about Cindy.

(Both places, split screen)

—Good night kiddo...— Cindy said quietly to the air.

—Good night Cindy...—John said quietly to the air.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aaaaand here ends another part of this fanfic, leave a review if you liked or simply follow this fic if you liked it also I would like to apology for making you wait V('^w^) Peace out!

BroniesB4Phonies


End file.
